Summer no Sounds Good
by Moomooyashi
Summary: Jongup berpikir, mungkin aku tidak cocok dengan musim panas. karena aku jadi teringat bunga Lily-ku yang layu.


**Summer No Sounds Good**

**Cast : Jongup X Zelo BAP**

**Author : MooMoo Amano**

**Apakah itu nyesek ketika melihat orang yang tersayang pergi?.**

**Enjoy…..**

_Zelo-yah!. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadamu. Tetapi kenapa aku sendiri melanggarnya. Kau memang manis, semakin hari semakin tambah usiamu hanya menegaskan kesan manismu saja. _

Sekali lagi, Kau membuatku sesak karena telah menyebut Yongguk sebagai cinta pertamamu. Kau bercerita panjang lebar tentangnya sepanjang waktu. Aku tersenyum karena menghargaimu bercerita, juga karena kasih sayang seorang sahabat. Tapi kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka. Aku ingin diriku yang kau agungkan itu bukan siapapun bukan pula Yongguk.

Kadang ketika sendirian aku merindukan saat tanganmu menekan pundakku keras ketika ku-bawa sepedaku terlalu kencang. Aku suka angin yang berkelebat hebat melewatiku. Seperti darah yang mengalir cepat karena jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dan dimana perasaan ini perlahan tumbuh.

Aku ingin berteriak " hey, aku menyukaimu!. Kau dengar itu?! Jadi berhentilah melihat orang lain!." Tapi semuanya tertahan karena omong kosong ini. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya walau rasanya kata itu akan meluncur begitu saja saat bersamamu.

Andai aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pasti saat ini aku tidak jalan bersama orang lain, mencium orang lain, membahagiakan orang lain. Bersama seseorang yang menyukaiku dan bukan karena aku yang menyukainya. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencoba melupakanmu tetapi rasanya kau semakin menjauh dariku. Membuatku semakin hampa. Kau terasa seperti ombak laut yang ketika semakin jauh laut menarikmu semakin keras menghantamku.

Maka aku putuskan untuk menemuimu. Tidak etis jika aku tidak membawa apa-apa maka kuputuskan sebelum itu aku mampir kesebuah toko bunga yang sangat kukenali karena setiap pulang sekolah kita pasti melewatinya dan pasti tercium bunga yang pekat. Kita menyukainya dan kau suka menebak bunga apa yang tercium itu.

" Jongup-hyung… kau bisa tebak wangi bunga apa itu?."

aku memelankan sepedaku sambil mempertajam indera penciumanku. " menurutmu apa?." Ujarku kemudian.

Kau mulai mengendus wewangian itu. " hmm… krisan.. bukan! itu mawar.. baby breath…"

Aku tersenyum. " baby breath tidak berbau Zelo-yah.."

" lalu kau pikir apa?. Awas kalau tidak bisa jawab, akan kuacak rambutmu yang sudah kau tata itu." Ancammu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menjawab ; " Lily."

" eh?."

" bunga Lily. " kataku lagi. " bunga Lily baunya manis." Seperti dirimu.

" benarkah? Lily memang cantik." Gumamu. Aku mendengarkan suaramu tanpa memandang wajahmu." Aku tidak menyangka baunya seperti ini."

aku juga pada awalnya.

Lily, sebuah bunga yang mekar saat musim panas. Ia cocok untuk-mu Zelo, karena kau manis sepertinya.

Tidak terasa waktu telah berlalu ketika aku berdiri terpancang seperti batu nisan di sekitarku sambil memandangmu yang terbungkus sebuah peti. Kau tampak damai tetapi wajahmu pucat dan terlihat kaku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ibumu bilang kepadaku. Kau terjatuh saat pulang kerumah dan melukai kepalamu. Zelo yang periang dan baik-baik saja, kemudian kau di kabarkan meninggal. Aku pun bergegas kearah rumah sakit tempatmu berada dan bersiap untuk memarahi dokter yang telah berkata kurang ajar itu.

Aku masih ingin mendekapmu. Merasakan tubuhmu yang hampir menyamai tinggiku dan merasakan kehangatanmu. Membenamkan wajahku ke helaian rambutmu dan menghirup wangi tubuhmu sepuasnya. Sekarang aku hanya merasakan tanganmu yang dingin dan kaku. Persis seperti tangan milik tubuh yang telah ditinggalkan nyawanya. Itu bukan kau Zelo. Kau selalu hangat dan lembut. Seperti musim panas, seperti bunga Lily yang tumbuh di musim itu.

" hei kawan, apa kabar?." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan bunga bunga Lily putih di sampingmu. Disamping kuburanmu tempat kau tertidur untuk terakhir kalinya.

Semilir angin membelai wajahku. Terasa lembut dan hangat milik musim panas. Ya, hari ini bagian dari musim panas. Musim dimana aku seharusnya merasakan kehangatan ini bersamamu dan menikmati libur panjang sekolah bersama.

Aku berharap semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, Paling tidak aku bisa melihatmu, agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku.

Lily-ku telah layu. Dibawa pergi oleh kehangatan musim panas yang tidak terasa lagi bagiku. Mereka menguburmu kedalam kegelapan yang menjadi penghalang dunia ku dan kau. Aku hanya bisa terdiam setengah percaya setengah tidak. Aku merasa bagian dari diriku menghilang sehingga aku sulit berpikir.

Kurasa musim panas memang tidak cocok untukku. Terlalu hangat, terlalu nyaman sehingga sulit untuk ditinggalkan dan terlalu cepat pergi.

**Momo bawa ff baru ^^. Rencananya ff ini mau kubikin sequel tapi aku butuh pendapat readers apakah suka atau mending buang kelaut aja hehe.. **

**Mohon reviewnya~~~. **


End file.
